The present invention relates to x-ray imaging and dosimetric measurements. In particular, reduction of linear accelerator pulsing artifacts for electronic imaging devices of x-rays are provided.
X-ray treatment uses the therapeutic application of x-ray energy to destroy tumor tissue or for other therapy. X-rays generated by a megavoltage or other high voltage sources generate x-ray pulses or periodically vary the amplitude of the x-rays output, such as every 5 milliseconds.
X-ray imaging detectors output signals responsive to the incident x-rays. The variation in the x-rays results in image artifacts. Where multiple images are combined or averaged, the pulse rate variation artifacts are randomly averaged or combined. The resulting combined image also undesirably includes artifacts.
X-ray images generated digitally are used for dosimetric treatment verification. The pulse rate variation artifacts introduce a non-linearity within the images. The artifacts adversely affect measurement and image diagnosis of x-ray therapy.